The Answer
by ZeroPanda
Summary: Hermann asks a question, but he doesn't even know it. Joseph says he has to find the answer himself. Hermann/Joseph oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Blassreiter isn't mine in any way. **

_Ugh. Because no one else was gunna do it. Don't blame me if it's terrible!_

_Pairing: Joseph/Hermann.

* * *

_

"If you keep at it, you'll be bordering on stalking, you know," came the calm and irritating voice of that man. I growled, but ignored him, continuing to watch the beautiful pink haired woman as she road her bike, trailed closely by Malik. How I wished to be there, with them, working with Amanda again like old times.

"We'll be here forever to watch her, but she will one day be gone. Your obsession is unhealthy," Joseph proceeded, obviously not phased at my behavior.

"So what? I can't be there for her when that time comes?" I asked, defensive now. How could he think he knows what's best for her? For me?

"She knows you're there. She knows we all are, but that doesn't mean you have to watch her every moment of your time. Have some faith in her abilities. She made it through the war; she'll live for a long time, so give it a break. She won't be dying any time soon," he sat next to me on the white floor. I almost scoffed and scooted away from his close proximity, but I didn't want to appear childish – because that's what it would seem like. Instead, I endured his closeness, our arms nearly touching, but I didn't look away from the blurry image of Malik and Amanda, speeding down a highway.

"Whatever," I said, leaning my head on my knuckle and resting my elbow on my leg. I wasn't going to quit just because Blue told me to.

He sighed, leaning back until he was lying fully on the floor next to me. "You're ridiculously stubborn, Hermann." I snorted, but said nothing in response. He pulled out a piece of wood and began carving that ever present figure, the Virgin Mary. I wondered briefly where he could get the material for it all the time, here included. It was as if he just carried them in his coat with him wherever he went. I pondered asking him, but thought against it.

Amanda and Malik stopped at their house, and were now going inside. It was night there - they'd do as they usually did: eat dinner, sit around and maybe watch a little TV, then go to bed. Tomorrow they'd do the same thing, with little variance.

I sighed and laid myself back as well as soon as the two were lying comfortably in bed. Joseph had remained stubbornly at my side for all this time, however long I had even been sitting there. Joseph bothered me often with his presence. He was like the annoying puppy that followed you home and wouldn't leave until you fed it. Only when you finally did, it would follow you _everywhere. _

I spoke to Joseph once and ever since he'd made it his hobby to follow me wherever I went in this stupid place. Every now and then I'd see him with one of the others, bothering them just as much as he was me – his sister not included. I'd assumed that when we all woke up here, the two would be attached at the hip, but this was not the case at all. They'd spend time together, sparingly, and most of the rest of his time was devoted to pissing me off.

"Why are you still here?" I finally asked, turning my head towards him and fixing him with a glare. He didn't look away from his Virgin Mary carving, which also pissed me off.

"Why are _you _still here?" he countered. I groaned. It was so pointless asking him anything! He always deflected my questions. Whenever I tried to get him to tell me why he wouldn't leave me alone, why he was always nearby, why he felt he needed to force his stupid advice in my face, he just deflected the damn question.

"Damn it, Blue!" I cursed, finally earning me the turn of his head.

"My name is Joseph," he said, before turning away again. I stared at him in wonder. How could he be this annoying? And it wasn't like there was any way to get rid of him. We were already dead. And if it weren't for this damn guy in the first place, we'd not even be here. The world would be doomed and Amanda and Malik…

They would be gone too. They wouldn't have this life they have now. I covered my face with my right hand, sighing in frustration. A chuckle caused me to look back in his direction once more.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You," was his response. "You keep asking me to tell you why it is I am following you around, but I think you already know. The fact that you avoid the answer is humorous," he said, a rare smile focused directly on me.

"What the hell…" I muttered as he sat up. "You're impossible."

"You are the one being impossible." He leaned over, the Virgin Mary lying on the floor forgotten now along with the tool he was using to carve it, and before I even could question him, soft lips were pressed against my own.

I'm not sure how long I let it go on, but when I did come to my senses I pushed him away, though he didn't move very far as his face was still right in front of mine. I shuffled away a little before I found my voice again.

"W-what was that about?" I yelled, pointing a finger in his face. He tilted his head, face once again expressionless.

"You still don't understand? A shame," he said, grabbing the Virgin Mary and standing up. He turned away, walking a few steps before hesitating. "I really thought you would have gotten it by now," he said, and then he was gone.

"What the hell…" I breathed out once more.

.

.

.

Any kind of explanation would have been better than this. It's been on my mind ever since it occurred. Why would Joseph kiss me like that, right out of the blue? He never made any kind of indication that that's the way he felt about me, other than the whole following-me-wherever-I-go thing, but that was just an annoying hobby – wasn't it?

He avoided me, and that made it ten times worse. Even when I sought him out, to ask him what all that meant, he would simply ignore me and walk the other way.

I'd seen him alone, and with every other person _besides _me. I'd even seen him hanging around _Xargin _for God's sake! No, even worse, I saw him with Beatrice! I knew then that he was going to great lengths to ignore me; there was no other way around it.

"Joseph!" I called out angrily to him. His sister took one look at my expression and backed off faster than I could even ask her to. Joseph gave a betrayed look to his sister, who shrugged and shook her head.

"I will have no part of this," she said gently, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder, "You should just deal with your problems now. He looks ready," she added, before turning away and walking off.

When she was out of earshot I turned my glare on Joseph. "I want answers." Joseph met my gaze, but didn't adhere to my demand. "Joseph!" I called him, grabbing his arm in anger. He didn't even flinch as he simply stared down at the hand that was holding him.

"You can answer the questions yourself, but seeing as you haven't, I have nothing left to say," he finally said. I glared harshly, infinitely frustrated at his cryptic words.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I asked, ignoring his previous statement.

"I am not ignoring you, I'm just waiting."

"Waiting for what?" I pushed, trying to quell the urge to yell at him. It wasn't working so well.

"Your answer."

.

.

.

I had stormed away after that. I couldn't stand any more of his nonsensical words. I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to answer a question that I didn't even know? Joseph wasn't going to tell me the question, or the answer, so I avoided him just as he had been avoiding me.

I sat back, watching Amanda again. Watching her didn't put my thoughts at ease, but at least there was some sense of normalcy when I was there, looking over her and Malik.

"You know, I think you could be doing something far more productive with your time," a feminine voice called out to me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Sasha standing, one hand placed on her hip and looking quite amused.

"Such as?" I asked, looking back to Amanda. Sasha sat herself next to me and watched the pink haired woman as well.

"Finding your answer," she said, after a moment of silence. I felt outraged at her statement.

"Why does everyone know this answer but me? It's my answer, isn't it?" I yelled, grasping at my hair and tugging it in frustration. Sasha's lilting laughed filled the air around us.

"You don't know it because you avoid it, you're ignorant to it. You should listen more to your heart than your head." More cryptic bull. I growled in anger.

"Since this seems to be hard for you, let's start with what you already know. What have you been thinking about lately?" she asked. I looked at her as if she had grown a second head. How could she ask that?

"This stupid answer!" I replied angrily. She sighed and shook her head.

"Let me rephrase," she started, "_Who _have you been thinking about most lately?" I furrowed my eyebrows. What was she getting at?

"..Joseph," I answered hesitantly.

"Then that's where you should start," she stood now, and began to walk away, "Look into your heart. How does it feel about Joseph?" and then she was gone.

How does my heart feel about Joseph? What kind of bull was that supposed to be? I thought hard about her words…

"_You still don't understand? A shame."…_

"_Waiting for what?"_

"_Your answer."…_

…was that it? Was this all about Joseph? Did Joseph have some sort of.. romantic feeling for me?

Or was it the other way around? My heart panged.

This was it. I found the answer.

I love Joseph Jobson.

* * *

_**Lolol the end. I hope you enjoyed it. I really should be working on other things… but I've been sooo busy that I haven't had the time. This one took about a week to write because of all the stuff I've had to do – homework homework homework. Boooo. **_

_**In other news, I can't see out my window. The snow is coming down hard. **_

_**Anyways, tell me what you think, please! It's just a oneshot that wouldn't leave me alone, and it was furthered by the fact that there were no other Hermann/Joseph fics on here. Goodness I love them, haha! **_


End file.
